Jekyll & Hyde
by SSBFreak
Summary: A quick little songfic about everyone's two favourote Kanes, Marcus and Needles. Song done by Petra


Jekyll & Hyde

1111111111111111111111111111111111

As the music stared, Marcus walked down a sidewalk, hands in his pockets. His head was down, but his eyes stared ahead. Marcus approached an intersection and walked up to a corner. When he saw that nothing was coming, Marcus walked across the street.

_**I have a secret that I let nobody see**_

Marcus quickly got to the other side of the street, but shortly after he did, his eyes snapped open in horror as he gripped his chest.

_**An evil shadow that's been hanging over me**_

Daring to look at the hand he wasn't holding his chest with, Marcus saw that it was shaking uncontrollably. Marcus started breathing heavily as he continued to grip his chest in pain.

_**An alter-ego that I try to hold in place**_

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Marcus collapsed to his knees, continuing to breathe heavily.

_**But despite my good intentions, it'll always get away**_

Confused people stepped over to Marcus to see if he was alright. Unfortunately, Marcus didn't seem to be able to answer them. It was obvious that his mind was on something big.

_**He does the things that I don't want to do…**_

The screen zoomed in close, seemingly going inside Marcus' wide eye to see what he's thinking.

_**Sometimes I feel like Jekyll & Hyde!**_

Inside the real Marcus' head, a being that looked like Marcus looked like he was in a mortal struggle with Needles Kane. Marcus and Needles clashed a few times before Needles knocked Marcus away.

_**Two men are fighting a war inside!**_

Marcus landed on his back, but he quickly got to his feet and rushed Needles again, refusing to give up control to this monster.

Before the next verse started, the screen zoomed back out, showing the real Marcus again. Shakily getting to his feet, Marcus stumbled off, pushing his ay past the confused people around him.

_**I have a secret that I let nobody see**_

Marcus continued to stumble down the sidewalk, not wanting to get innocent people caught in the crossfire if Needles regained control.

_**It's like a split personality**_

Suddenly getting a huge headache, Marcus stopped trying to run and grasped his head in pain.

_**And the one I feed is the one who lives**_

Once again, Marcus found himself collapsing to his knees. He didn't look like he was in as much pain, but if he was, he definitely wasn't showing it.

_**The one I starve will be the one who gives**_

Marcus suddenly opened both of his eyes, then narrowed them. He slammed both palms into the sidewalk and twisted his head slightly as he ignored the searing pain inside of him.

_**He won't do things that I know I should do…**_

Once again, the screen zoomed into Marcus' head, this time going into his forehead.

_**Sometimes I feel like Jekyll & Hyde!**_

Inside Marcus' mind, the battle of his personalities continued. However, with Marcus' determination, his good side starts to get the upper hand. Throwing a punch, Marcus catches Needles in the jaw, sending the evil clown sprawling.

_**Two men are fighting a war inside!**_

Needles gets up and rushes at Marcus. However, Marcus steps to the side, allowing Needles to crash into the side of the 'arena' with full force.

_**One gives, one takes! I have to decide!**_

Unfortunately, the force of Needles' attack forced him out of the real Marcus' mind. In the real world, Marcus started howling in pain as light started coming from his forehead.

_**Sometimes…I feel like…**_

A laughing Needles suddenly burst from within the depths of Marcus' mind, giving him a body of his own again. Standing up straight, Needles looked himself over and laughed.

_**Jekyll & Hyde!**_

Seeing the damage caused, Marcus could only lower his head in shame, seemingly pondering how much damage Needles could do on his own.

_**I need somebody to rescue me…**_

Suddenly, four hands grabbed Marcus, two hands for each shoulder. Marcus found himself getting helped to his feet.

_**When personalities clash…**_

Fully on his feet, Marcus looked back and saw Axel, Carl and Jamie Roberts, Chuckie Floop, Miranda Watts, Gene Ruttish, Agent Shepherd and the ghosts of Krista Sparks and Simon Whittlebone behind him. Carl and Gene were the ones helping him up.

_**I know which person I want to be…**_

Seeing that he had people there for him, Marcus smiled slightly. Then, Marcus found himself turning towards Needles, a look of newfound determination written all of his face.

_**With no defiance…Just God-reliance…**_

Needles, seeing the look in Marcus' eyes, simply laughed and beckoned the more-rational man to come forward.

As the song went through a quick interlude, Marcus walked towards Needles, one step at a time, not taking his eyes off the psychotic clown.

_**Sometimes I feel like Jekyll & Hyde!**_

People nearby watched as Marcus stopped walking a ways away from Needles.

_**Two men are fighting a war inside!**_

Needles laughed insanely, as if attempting to scare Marcus. However, much to his surprise, Marcus didn't flinch. Needles' insane grin vanished instantly.

_**One gives, one takes! I have to decide!**_

Marcus beckoned Needles to come forth as a familiar light emitted from his forehead. Needles recoiled in horror and tried to get away, but he found himself getting pulled towards Marcus.

_**Sometimes…I feel like…**_

The people watched in shock as the screaming Needles was pulled right back into Marcus' mind, which was exactly where he belonged.

_**Jekyll & Hyde!**_

The job done, Marcus smirked in satisfaction. He would continue to try to keep Needles under control, but now he would have an easier time doing it.

_**Jekyll & Hyde!**_

Sticking his hands into his pockets again, Marcus turned and continued walking down the sidewalk as if nothing had happened.

_**Jekyll & Hyde!**_

Everyone watched as Marcus walked off, getting smaller and smaller the further he got away. Eventually, Marcus turned a corner, vanishing from sight completely.

END

Author's Note: Hey, if you don't like it, that's fine. I just listened to this song and thought that it went well with the story behind Marcus and Needles.


End file.
